


I May Not Be a Prom Kind of Guy

by coopidoopi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Getting Together, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, One Shot, Prom, Promposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopidoopi/pseuds/coopidoopi
Summary: “A… a scavenger hunt?” Hinata questions, getting excited. His hips wiggle a little, trying to calm himself down. So is this what his upperclassmen are up to? “Why am I going on a scavenger hunt?”“It’s a surprise! All of your questions will be answered when you figure out all of your clues.” Suga elaborates, winking at the first-year. Hinata jumps in excitement. So maybe everyone was being weird so far this morning, and maybe Kageyama still hasn’t shown up, but this is incredibly intriguing. “Are you ready for your first clue?”-In which Kageyama asks Hinata to prom in a super cute, cliche way.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 214





	I May Not Be a Prom Kind of Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Firstly, I want to mention that I know Japan doesn't really have prom! But for the sake of this fic, we're going to pretend like they do!
> 
> Secondly, I wrote this on impulse after my prom got canceled (due to the pandemic), so I'm living vicariously through them. I couldn't ask anyone to prom myself, so I wrote about someone asking instead. 
> 
> Here's to prom and KageHina!

Hinata couldn’t believe that Daichi had finally given him a key to the gym and clubroom. It was understandable, considering the fact that him and Kageyama ignored the warning their captain had given them to stop arriving early for practice. But even with regret, Daichi handed Hinata a key and told him to be responsible with it.

It’s early in the morning, and Hinata is fully aware that the rest of his team is probably still asleep, but Kageyama asked him last night to practice with him this morning before real practice started. Of course, Hinata couldn’t resist. So here he is, brushing off the morning breeze like it’s not even a little chilly on his bare arms. 

Hinata arrives first, this is obvious. He’s the one with the key, so if Kageyama were here, he’d be waiting outside for Hinata to unlock the clubroom. The redhead jumps off of his bike, locking it safely into the same spot he’s been parking it every morning. His feet pad over to the clubroom, and he fishes for the key in his bag. He pulls the silver object out, slipping it into the doorknob swiftly. As soon as he hears the click, he draws his key out and twists the handle open. 

The middle blocker anticipates an empty, dark room, but he quickly realizes that’s not the case this morning when he notices that the lights are already on. What he doesn’t expect to see is his captain pacing the room on a phone call, nodding furiously even though no one can see him. Well, that’s not completely true, because Hinata is here, watching as confusion grabs his facial features. 

Daichi must’ve heard the door open, because now he’s slowing down his steps, turning his head to look at his underclassman. Hinata feels exposed, like maybe he shouldn’t be here. It’s as if he’s been caught redhanded- but the captain did give him a key, so isn’t this fine? 

“I-I’m sorry, Daichi-san,” Hinata bows, apologizing for intruding.

Daichi lowers his phone and cups his hand over the microphone. “Oh, it’s alright Hinata,” he says, no anger in his tone at all. Hinata lets out a sigh of relief as Daichi turns his attention to the person on the phone. “Could you hold on for a second?” he requests, returning his gaze back to Hinata.

He feels eyes lingering on him, and he feels the need to explain himself. “Oh, I’m uh, here waiting for Kageyama. He was going to toss to me before practice… that’s okay, right?”

“Oh, yeah, that’s fine,” Daichi nods, unsurprised at Hinata’s explanation.

“Uhm, why’re you here so early?” Hinata finds himself asking. He left his house before the sun was even fully risen, so surely the captain has no reason to be here as early as him and Kageyama.

“Actually, Hinata, I’m on an important phone call right now. Could you maybe wait outside for Kageyama to arrive?” Daichi replies, not really answering his question. His captain’s voice sounds rehearsed, but Hinata decides not to question it any further.

Hinata nods compliantly. “Yes, sorry about that, Daichi-san,” Hinata waves, turning around. He goes to exit the room, throwing out a last “See you at practice!” before closing the door behind him. 

As he exits the clubroom onto the balcony and out into the morning breeze again, he decides to wait for Kageyama on the stairs. Surely, he should be here soon. It’s not typical for Kageyama to be late, considering they’re always racing each other. Does this count as a win for Hinata? He thinks he’ll add a point to his score regardless, deciding they’re now tied at 94 each.

As soon as he rounds the railing to head down the stairs, he notices familiar silver hair sitting on the bottom step. Sugawara is here this early, too? He wasn’t here when Hinata arrived. “Suga-san?” Hinata calls out to his upperclassman, hopping down the steps towards the third-year.

Suga jumps slightly at the sound of Hinata’s voice coming from behind him. “Oh, Hinata,” he says cheerfully, turning around to see Hinata passing by him. “Hello!”

“Why’re you here early, too? Daichi-san is in the clubroom on the phone. I didn’t expect to see anyone other than Kageyama before practice,” Hinata explains, standing in front of Sugawara on the ground in front of the stairs.

Suga smiles. “Yeah, I know. I was the one he was on the phone with.”

“Really?” Hinata asks, surprise in his voice. “He told me it was important!”

“Hey, I can be important!” Suga laughs. “It was important,” he assures. Suga reaches up with one of his hands, swiping just under his eye with the knuckle of a finger. Hinata notices the way the light catches in his upperclassman’s eye, and he thinks maybe, just maybe, Suga was wiping a tear away.

“Wait, were you crying?” Hinata asks, worry flooding his senses. What’s going on this morning? He steps closer to Suga, waiting for an answer from his vice-captain. 

The setter shakes his head, and lets out a small chuckle. “No, no,” he says, though Hinata finds that claim to be a little difficult to believe. Suga must’ve noticed the doubt in Hinata’s face, because he follows up with: “Well, maybe a little. But all happy tears! I’m just so excited for-” and he stops talking, putting a hand over his mouth. “Oh, you’ll find out later.”

Hinata tilts his head, looking at his upperclassman with a muddled expression. “What will I find out?” He’s beyond confused at this point. Everything so far today has just been weird. It seems as though his two captains are being sneaky about something, and Hinata doesn’t understand why neither of them are explaining themselves.

Sugawara wiggles his eyebrows up at Hinata and smiles suspiciously. “You’ll find out when you finish your scavenger hunt!” he exclaims, leaving Hinata’s jaw to drop. 

“A… a scavenger hunt?” Hinata questions, getting excited. His hips wiggle a little, trying to calm himself down. So is this what his upperclassmen are up to? “Why am I going on a scavenger hunt?”

“It’s a surprise! All of your questions will be answered when you figure out all of your clues.” Suga elaborates, winking at the first-year. Hinata jumps in excitement. So maybe everyone was being weird so far this morning, and maybe Kageyama still hasn’t shown up, but this is incredibly intriguing. “Are you ready for your first clue?”

Hinata bounces in place, staring brightly at Sugawara. “Yes! Yes!” He nods his head frantically with his hands curled into balls in front of his chest. 

“The first place you have to go to is the place where you eat lunch everyday,” Suga smiles. “You’ll get your next clue when you get there.”

Hinata shrivels his face a little. “That’s the clue? You’re basically telling me where to go!”

“I didn’t come up with the clues, little guy,” Suga shrugs. “Besides, we have to get to practice still, so this can’t take forever. If you were given super hard riddles, this could take awhile.”

“I’m not that dumb!” Hinata crosses his arms. “But yeah, fine, I want to get to practice on time too.”

“So it all works out,” Sugawara hums. “Now get going, your next destination awaits.”

“Okay!” he chirps out, waving to Sugawara before turning around. Hinata takes off running across campus, knowing the exact spot he has to visit. 

Hinata’s feet hit the ground rhythmically as he makes his way to his typical picnic bench. There’s no way that he can be incorrect about that, considering Suga’s clue was much less of a clue and much more of a command.

The journey is a little far, considering he has to weave in between some buildings to get to the correct location. As his feet hit the ground, he can’t help but wonder what’s sending him on this scavenger hunt anyways. Who all is involved? What’s the supposed surprise at the end? It’s not like Suga explained any of the details to him; he just told Hinata there was a scavenger hunt and left it at that.

Hinata’s mind continuously comes up with questions, but fails to think of any possible answers. The only thing that shuts his thoughts off is when he sees a certain wing spiker sitting on the fated lunch table. “Asahi-san!” Hinata yells into the air, approaching the third-year.

Asahi perks his head up from staring at his feet, watching as Hinata gets closer. He smiles at the redhead, fiddling his fingers together. “Hi.”

“Am I at the right place?” Hinata asks, though he’s pretty sure even he’s not dumb enough to mess up Sugawara’s “clue.” Asahi nods, looking back down at his hands. Hinata waits for his next clue, but Asahi seems as if he’s waiting for Hinata to ask for it.

The thing is, Hinata is curious. He’s excited, he’s confused, and he’s curious. He could wait a little longer for his next clue if he’s able to get some answers on what’s going on. If the rest of the clues come from teammates, Hinata is pretty sure that the only one who’d crack under pressure is Asahi. He’s going to jump at the chance to find some answers. “So, Asahi…” he starts.

The third-year looks up at him. “Oh, your next clue?” Asahi is about to open his mouth again, when Hinata jumps to cut him off.

“Well, actually, I was hoping you’d help me out,” Hinata smiles alarmingly bright. “Would you mind telling me what all of this is for?”

“I uh, I can’t really-” Asahi stutters. He’s totally going to break. 

“Sure you can!”

“I’m really… not supposed to,” Asahi drains on. “It’s a surprise.”

“But don’t you think you could help me at least a little?” Hinata catches Asahi’s eyes and pulls his best puppy face. “I’m just being sent all around campus, and I have no idea what’s going on,” Hinata continues to beg. “Please?”

Asahi starts kicking his legs back and forth under the table, fidgeting with his headband. He looks everywhere except Hinata’s pleading eyes. “Your next spot is Kageyama’s favorite vending machine,” Asahi rushes out, doing everything in his power to ignore Hinata’s frowning face. 

“Oi, you’re no fun,” Hinata groans. “Thanks, though,” he says, returning to his cheerful mood. Hinata skips off towards his next destination, which is also pretty obvious.

He’s heard Kageyama boast about this subject plenty of times. “There’s no other vending machines that can dispense two milk cartons at once!” Kageyama’s voice rings in the back of his head. He’s been dragged to this place by Kageyama on multiple occasions. It usually happens on their lunch break, but every so often, it’ll be after practice or before classes start. There’s no way Hinata will mess this clue up.

This vending machine is fairly close to where he sits for lunch, thankfully, so Hinata doesn’t have to walk another mile. Well, not really a mile, not exactly, but when Hinata is as eager as he is about finishing, it sure felt like a really long walk to him. 

The vending machine is parked against one of the school buildings. Hinata is walking along the side of the wall, so close that all he really has to do now is to turn the corner. He slows his pace when he hears Nishinoya’s voice talking animatedly from around the bend. “I’m so happy for my kouhai! I’ve been cheering them on since day one, you know?”

“Dude, I know, me too. I was wondering how long it’d take for one of them to make a move,” another voice responds. Hinata decides the voice belongs to Tanaka. The redhead gets excited at the idea of having two teammates in one location.

He finally rounds the corner, to the backside of the building. He sees Nishinoya throw his hands into the air as he begins talking again. “I can’t believe this is happening! Finally!” Hinata watches his libero jump into the air, pumping his fist.

Hinata sees Tanaka peer over Noya’s head, making eye contact with him. Hinata is about to open his mouth, when Nishinoya continues his yelps off… victory, maybe? “Uh, Noya,” Tanaka warns, seeing Hinata approaching them.

“I’ve been rooting for Hinata and Kage-”

“Noya, shut up!” Tanaka roars, causing the other boy to go mute. Tanaka grips onto his shoulders, whipping the libero around to face Hinata. 

“Hi, Nishinoya-senpai! Hi, Tanaka-senpai!” Hinata beams, giving his waves. “What was that about? Rooting for me and Kageyama?” 

“Oh, uh…” Noya looks to Tanaka, as if the wing spiker has an answer that he himself can't give.

“We were just discussing your new quick attack!” Tanaka inputs. “We know you two have been working really hard since training camp. We’re just rooting for you two to perfect it!”

“Yeah! Exactly!” Noya agrees, slapping Tanaka on the back. “We just want the best performance out of our kouhai.” He says smugly, crossing his arms and throwing a smirk out to Hinata. 

“Oh! Me too! It’s coming along really nicely!” Hinata exclaims, excited to discuss his spikes. “We were going to practice before everyone else came, but then I got sent on this scavenger hunt. I’m still not really sure what the point of this is.”

“You will soon, my child,” Tanaka says humbly. “You’ve just gotta keep moving forward.” Hinata nods at his upperclassmen, anticipating the next clue.

“The next place is the location where you park your bike every day!” Noya informs. 

Tanaka punches him in the shoulder. “I wanted to tell him!”

“Yeah? Well I just did!”

“You’re such a jerk to me sometimes, man! I don’t even know why we’re friends.”

Hinata backs away from the fighting second-years, not even saying bye as they continue growling at each other. The middle blocker makes his way across the courtyard, determined to find his next teammate. 

It’s when he’s halfway to his next spot that he notices the trend. Sugawara may have indirectly called him out for his lack of comprehension skills, which was rude, by the way, but Hinata figures something out.

The order went as this: Daichi, Sugawara, Asahi, then Nishinoya and Tanaka. That’s numerical order- in terms of jersey numbers, that is. Hinata cracked the code, if this was a code that even needed cracking. So if he’s correct, the person he should be seeing next is-

“Ennoshita-san!” Hinata exclaims, running over to where his bike is parked, now that it’s in his view. 

“Hello, Hinata,” Ennoshita greets. The second-year is leaning against the rack with his arms crossed, watching the smaller boy approach. “For your next clue-” he starts, only to be cut off.

“I think I figured something out!” Hinata says with determination. He explains his jersey theory to his upperclassman, who laughs and shakes his head. Hinata can feel the judgement rolling off of Ennoshita’s shoulders, as if he’s calling him an airhead without actually saying anything. “Well? Am I right?”

“Even if that’s true, which I’m not saying it is, it won’t help you figure anything out,” Ennoshita explains. “Not really, anyways. So don’t read too much into it.” 

Hinata sighs, not knowing why he’s feeling embarrassed about the way Ennoshita laughed at him. It’s not even like he denied the theory, but Hinata feels stupid for thinking about it. But still, if he is correct, he’ll know who the next teammate is before he even gets to the location. “So, where do I go next?”

“School gates,” Ennoshita replies. Hinata allows himself to get excited again, despite the awkward encounter with his upperclassman. The school gates are just beyond the bike rack, so before he can even pull out of Ennoshita’s view, Hinata can already see Narita and Kinoshita talking among each other in the distance. 

These two being next in line for giving clues only confirms Hinata’s theory more, though. So when they tell him that his next clue is “Go to where you practice volleyball when you can’t get in the gym,” Hinata is preparing for Kageyama to be waiting for him. Number wise, his setter is next in line.

This spot is obvious as well, considering him and Kageyama spend half of their lunch break practicing here every day. It’s the most perfect spot to practice receives on campus- except for the gym- because the ground is soft and level. A bonus is that it’s secluded from the rest of the school, sitting nicely beside the gym. No other students bother going out that far during lunch break, so it’s very peaceful (besides Kageyama swearing at him for messing up, calling him a dumbass a few times per sentence). 

Hinata is about to approach the side of the gym, getting ready to shout for Kageyama. His face flushes, he’s sure of it. The warmth creeping up his neck is relatively new; this started a few weeks back. It’s a little embarrassing, Hinata feels like, that just the idea of talking to Kageyama makes him blush. 

The redness in his face instantly dies down when he turns to see Tsukishima leaning against the outside wall of the gym, picking his nails. He looks as if he’d rather be anywhere other than here. “Uhm,” Hinata speaks up to get the other first-year’s attention. “Is this where I’m supposed to be?”

“Oh, Hinata-kun!” Yamaguchi exclaims, poking his head out from the other side of Tsukishima. He was hidden behind the taller boy’s body. “Did you come here from Narita and Kinoshita?” 

Hinata looks dumbfounded, staring at Yamaguchi with a confused expression on his face. “Yeah… but shouldn’t it be Kageyama next? I thought everyone was in number order-”

Hinata’s eyes drift over to see Tsukishima laughing behind his hand. What the hell? “Oh, no, it’s us two next,” Yamaguchi confirms, smiling.

“Okay, then,” Hinata sighs. The only teammate left was Kageyama, so he should only have one place left to go. That is, unless the coaches and managers are involved as well. Perhaps Ennoshita was right, and the jersey number theory was actually just a myth. 

Yamaguchi lightly slaps Tsukishima’s shoulder. The boy is completely slumped over by now, staring into the dirt like it’s the love of his life. “Liven up, would you?” 

“No,” Tsukishima replies, digging his toe into the dirt.

“I’m sorry about him,” Yamaguchi shakes his head apologetically. “We literally had to drag him here to get him to participate. There was actually another location that he was supposed to be in, but he refused so he just joined me here.” Yamaguchi rolls his eyes, but Hinata feels like maybe he doesn’t really feel that bad. He knows for a fact that Bastardshima doesn’t. 

“I don’t want to be here!” Tsukishima yells to no one but the sky. “It’s too early in the morning to play stupid little kid games. If Kageyama-”

“Shut up, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi covers the blond’s mouth forcefully.

“Get off of me,” he grumbles, throwing his friend’s hand down.

Yamaguchi frowns. “Sorry, Tsukki.”

“So,” Hinata interrupts. “My next clue?”

“Oh, right!” Yamaguchi picks up his smile again. “Go to your favorite place in the world!”

Hinata beams before yelling, “The gym!” He immediately takes off running towards the front of the building, where the main entrance into the gym is situated. He feels a presence keeping up with his pace behind him, and he turns slightly to see Yamaguchi is running too. “Why are you following me?”

Yamaguchi doesn’t answer with anything except a smile. By the time Hinata makes it to the door, he’s swinging it open incredibly fast. He’s not quite sure what he expected to see, but seeing the entire team lumped together wasn’t his first guess. He takes a step forward, with all of his teammates staring at him with huge smiles on their faces. 

Daichi is the first to speak up. “You finished!” Hinata doesn’t react, but instead scans the room for Kageyama. He’s the only one he hasn’t seen yet. Where on earth is he? Hinata’s eyes catch Sugawara’s, and he appears to be sniffling again. What was that about?

“So, I’m done?”

“Yep!” Daichi confirms.

“Is anyone going to tell me what this was all for?” Hinata questions, looking at everyone with intensity. He was sent all over the school yard, and yet, no one has answered his question. He played along, so what was the problem? He crosses his arms and fake pouts, waiting for one of their teammates to speak up.

“He can!” Sugawara cheers into the empty gym. The team proceeds to break in half; the third-years going off to one side and the second-years going to another, revealing Kageyama standing by himself in the middle of where the team broke away from.

Kageyama’s hands hold a volleyball, though, based on the color scheme, Hinata knows it isn’t one of the balls they use at practice. What was going on? Kageyama takes a step forward, looking Hinata in the eye. The middle blocker doesn’t have any words, so he allows Kageyama to take the floor himself.

He looks nervous, in Hinata’s opinion. It looks like Kageyama wants to open his mouth but can’t get any words out. The setter sighs, then tosses the ball to Hinata for him to catch in his arms. Hinata catches it in both his hands, against his chest. His fingers trace the seams of the stitches in the ball’s skin, rolling the ball between both of his palms. As he twirls the ball in his hands, he notices there’s writing under his right hand. Slowly, he turns the ball over to see “Prom?” is sketched delicately into the white leather with big black letters.

Hinata’s jaw drops as fast as the ball does from his fingers. He brings his hands up to his face, trying to hide his excitement, though he’s sure the blush riding along his skin gives it away anyways. His feet take off before he even realizes he’s running towards Kageyama, jumping into the boy’s chest and giving him a big hug. The setter catches him easily, holding him up in his embrace.

“Yes,” Hinata breathes down Kageyama’s neck. “A million times, yes.”

“Dumbass,” Kageyama says affectionately, closing his eyes and hugging Hinata harder.

Suddenly, Hinata feels extremely exposed to the rest of his team. He struggles out of Kageyama’s hold, dropping back to the floor. He looks up at Kageyama, noticing that the usual scowl is turned into the tiniest smile on his setter’s face. “Can we go outside? Just the two of us?” Hinata says softly, asking Kageyama as opposed to the entire team.

“Ye-yeah, of course,” Kageyama replies. Hinata takes his hand and walks towards the exit. He can feel their teammates’ glares burning on his skin, but he shrugs it off as him and Kageyama make their way outside. 

As soon as the breeze hits his back, Hinata realizes how awkward he feels. Kageyama looks as though he’s been electrocuted. “Are you okay?” he asks hesitantly. They both sit on the step in front of the door.

“‘M fine,” Kageyama nods. “I was just nervous, I guess.”

“Did you think I’d say no?”

“I wasn’t…” Kageyama pauses, putting his head in his hand. “I couldn’t be too sure.”

“It took me by surprise,” Hinata admits. “I didn’t think you were a prom kind of guy.”

“I’m not,” Kageyama shrugs.

“Huh?” Hinata looks at Kageyama with a questioning look. “Then why’d you ask me to be your date?”

Kageyama takes a deep breath before looking at Hinata. “Because I was afraid someone else would ask you first.”

Hinata feels blood rush through his veins, every part of his body going warm. “O-oh,” he stutters.

“Yeah,” he sighs. “I knew you’d go, with or without a date. I’m not super fond of the idea of going to prom, but I hated the idea of you going with someone else even more.”

Hinata is speechless. He feels all of the words drain out of his mouth. He looks down at his feet before looking back at Kageyama. “So, after prom,” he starts.

“Yeah?”

“What if someone else asks me out or something? Would that bother you too?”

Kageyama looks like he’s struggling to think of an answer. His brows furrow and he presses his fingers to his eyes, rubbing at them. “I… I think so.”

“So why stop at asking me to just prom?”

“What do you mean?” He tilts his head to look at Hinata.

“Kageyama,” Hinata rolls his eyes. “You’re hopeless.” Kageyama just stares with a blank expression back at Hinata. “You like like me, right?”

The taller boy nods slowly. “I- yeah.”

“So shouldn’t we just date? Like, as in you’re my boyfriend and I’m yours?” Hinata questions.

“Only if you liked me back, though.”

Hinata audibly grumbles into his hands. “You’re really dumb.”

“What?” Kageyama asks, offended.

“If someone else asked you to prom, I’d get jealous too, dummy,” Hinata knocks his knee into Kageyama’s. “I’m saying I do like you, too. And I don’t want our date to end at prom.”

Realization dawns on Kageyama’s face. The same grin he wore minutes ago makes another appearance, and he mutters something like “dumbass” under his breath before poking his elbow into Hinata’s side.

By the time the boys make it back into the gym, the rest of the team is already setting up for practice. Tanaka is rolling Nishinoya in the volleyball net, so it doesn’t seem to be going too well, in Hinata’s opinion. He and Kageyama immediately go to offer help to wheel balls out onto the court.

“I’m honestly impressed that you were able to plan that entire scavenger hunt yourself,” Hinata speaks up. 

“Oh, it was Suga-san’s idea,” Kageyama nods in the upperclassman’s direction. The older setter perks up at the mention of his name. “He helped plan most of it.”

“Hey!” Hinata points in his direction accusingly. “You said you didn’t come up with the clues!”

“Rule one, Hinata-kun,” Suga smirks, placing his hands on his hips. “Your senpai will lie to you.”

Hinata just rolls his eyes, before thinking of something else. “Wait, didn’t you say you’d tell me why you were crying at the end?”

“Oi, don’t mention the fact aloud to everyone!” Suga whispers harshly without any real bite.

“You were crying, Suga-san?” Kageyama pipes up next to Hinata.

Suga sighs, shaking his head. “I was just really happy for you two, that’s all. It was exciting for me to see my little kouhai growing up and getting together.”

“Lame,” Tsukishima yawns, passing by the conversation.

Suga glares at the blond. “Well, I’m sorry that I actually feel emotion, unlike you.”

Tsukishima scoffs at the remark, walking away. Sugawara turns back to Hinata and Kageyama, wiggling his eyebrows, clearly proud of his comeback. Hinata throws the third-year a thumb up before following Kageyama into the storage room.

Prom comes by two weeks later. Kageyama fixed himself into a black suit, matched with a blue bowtie, and is now knocking at Hinata’s door. The redhead swings his door open, revealing his mess of hair. Kageyama has to bite back a laugh.

“Don’t snicker!” Hinata screeches. “I wanted to straighten it.”

“Why?” Kageyama huffs, trying his hardest not to burst into a laughing fit.

“To look nice! For you! Be grateful!” Hinata scrunches his eyebrows, looking back into the mirror with his mom’s hair straightener. 

“I already think you look nice,” Kageyama shrugs, putting his arms around Hinata’s waist and rests his chin on Hinata’s shoulder. He looks at the Hinata in the mirror, making eye contact with the shorter boy. 

“Stop being weirdly affectionate with those googly eyes and freaking help me,” Hinata complains, shoving the straightener into his boyfriend’s hand. Kageyama accepts the device, and brings Hinata’s wild hair to a much neater style.

When Hinata finally finishes getting ready, he grabs Kageyama’s hand and pulls him out the door. They make it to the school about thirty minutes after the event started, but people are still coming through the entrance in waves. Kageyama doesn’t like crowds, but he thinks he’ll be okay as long as Hinata is by his side.

Hinata has to drag Kageyama onto the dance floor. He’s laughing like crazy, spinning in circles. Kageyama doesn’t think Hinata really knows how to dance (he sure as hell doesn’t know himself), but he thinks he’s really cute for trying.

It isn’t until the DJ announces that it’s the last song of the night that Kageyama finally kisses Hinata. Kageyama can’t imagine why he ever thought going to prom was a bad idea, because right now, kissing Hinata, he’s fairly sure this is the best moment of his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)
> 
> Kudos, comments, etc., are all very much appreciated!
> 
> I'd love to hear any constructive criticism, so if you notice anything, please don't hesitate to let me know.
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
